You're Under Arrest!
by R'ddle
Summary: AU. Cops chase thieves; that is supposed to be the routine. But she isn't exactly an ordinary cop, nor is he a normal thief.


_For_ _ **Rinusagitora**_ _. Oh, it took me this long and it still seems incomplete. But hey, at least, I did something and you don't need to wait for thirty years. :3 I'm not exactly happy with this though so you have to forgive me._

 _Still, everyone, I hope you enjoy this. :) Oh, just a heads up, I didn't refer to Toushirou by his name for an obvious reason._

* * *

 **You're Under Arrest!**

* * *

Flashes of red light danced in every direction, the same time as a loud, high-pitched sound resonated in the darkness, disturbing the peace of a once lonely alley. The tension in the whole area was palpable, and it only grew as the clock continued to tick. It was like a scene from an action film where the law enforcers were finally able to trap the main antagonist of the story. Indeed, everything was almost the same except they weren't acting in front of a rolling camera.

They were _real officers_ , currently faced with the _real danger_ of catching a _real notorious criminal_ in a setting called _real life_. There were no cuts, no second takes so it was a vital call for them to perfect the operation with the only chance they had.

The job was not a child's play, they were perfectly aware. For one thing, they were dealing with the city's _most wanted thief_ , the number one name on Mashiba Metropolitan's blacklist, and someone who had slipped away from them for a countless times in the past. It had _never_ been easy, but they never gave up in the hope that one day luck would be on their side.

And they all were silently praying that today was the day.

A raven-haired female cop took a tentative step forward. Gripping her pistol with both hands, she pointed the thing at a silhouette in front of her, ready to pull the trigger and blow the person's head lest they tried to struggle or do something foul to escape.

"Blue Dragon," she hissed as if the name was the nuisance itself.

"Yes, Officer Karin," came a taunting drawl from the shadow. The dark figure moved, stepping right into the light to reveal a masked man. By how his lips were crooked, anyone could tell that the bastard was smirking. He didn't seem to be troubled by the situation at all. In fact, for someone who had just been cornered by the authority, he was pretty relaxed. Typical for the bad guys of almost all stories.

Karin narrowed her eyes and tried not to appear nervous, even as her hold in the gun stiffened. She also felt the anxiety of her comrades growing. But damn if they were going to cower now.

Giving the still smirking person a once-over, she couldn't help but sneer. Oh, how she hated this man.

Blue Dragon had always been a trouble for the Mashiba Metropolitan Police. One day, he had just appeared out of the blue (no pun intended) and caused a big problem by robbing the high-class people and organization in town. No one knew what his real objective is, where he came from, and much less who he is. The only sure thing about him was that he was a 'he', something which had been long established, if his voice and posture were anything to go by. For the people of Mashiba, he was a riddle that had yet to be figured out. Unfortunately, the clues were limited, for not even Blue Dragon's real appearance was known to them.

His bluish-green eyes twinkled (from amusement, no doubt) through the small openings of light blue cloth that covered the upper half of his face. Aside from those eyes, no other _distinct_ features were visible on him. Sure, the part from his nose down to his chin was exposed, but even that won't give him away. Maybe that was actually the reason why he didn't already bother to cover them.

Raising a gauntleted hand to fiddle with the brim of his sapphire texas fedora hat, the secret under his dark blue cloak came into view. Somehow, he managed to pull off the chic fashion with the standard blue long-sleeved dress shirt, black tight pants and black boots. With the almost archaic but undeniably elegant appearance that came with the devil-may-care attitude and oozing confidence, if not arrogance, Blue Dragon was like a villain character who had just stepped right out of a Shonen Animé.

But that wasn't really the thing that caught the policemen's attentions; it wasn't the regality, but the glaring threat behind his cover. Deliberately or not, Blue Dragon had revealed the few knives and spears neatly tucked on the black baldric belt which hung on his shoulder and loosely wrapped around his hips. Not that it was really surprising, but the discovery suddenly reminded the police people that the man was no ordinary thief. He was not just protected by metaphorical bombs; he was the mine field himself, a menace that needed to be tamed as soon as possible.

Blue Dragon daringly walked forward, pointedly ignoring the other policemen as his gaze was solely focused on the female officer. He stopped just a few feet away, his smirk becoming more insufferable if possible. "Did you miss me, Milady? Because I sure badly did you."

"Miss you?" The woman scoffed. It was another thing she loathed about this man. His habit of giving her pet names and his stupid way of talking to her. If she didn't know any better, she would think that Blue Dragon was trying to flirt with her. But the idea was out of the question, and it was obvious that the jerk just took in the pleasure of making her annoyed.

Karin took another step closer, all the time glaring at their target. Briefly, she glanced around the other policemen, before turning back to glower at Blue Dragon. Somehow, she felt safe, knowing that she had her backups. "I sure as hell did," she told the man sarcastically.

She felt someone step beside her. "Be careful, Karin. We don't know what this slick bastard has up his sleeve."

"Oh?" Blue Dragon tilted his head to the side, eyes now directed to the man next to Karin. "If it isn't Officer Karin's loyal follower and suitor. Officer Hayato, is it?"

"This talk is not going anywhere." Karin scowled, gun still pointed at Blue Dragon. "Just surrender peacefully, and we promise you wouldn't be hurt."

Blue Dragon chuckled darkly. "That's sweet of you to think of my safety." He reached under his cloak, as he leisurely crossed the remaining distance between them. "But I'm afraid I cannot follow your advice, Milady."

Surprised by the suddenness, Karin shot when Blue Dragon halted and pulled out a spear. Her action only served to alarm herself and her comrades, for all she managed to hit was an empty space.

The tension totally broke at Blue Dragon's sudden disappearance. Some policemen cursed, some squeaked; not one was sure what was going to happen next.

Karin whipped around to check her comrades, only to freeze when she heard Blue Dragon's voice very close behind her and felt an arm around her waist and a cold metal against her neck.

"Unload the bullets, drop your guns, and I assure you your beloved Officer Karin will not be hurt." It was obviously an order for her comrades.

The policemen all seemed hesitating. They looked at Karin as if silently asking her what to do, all their guns still directed at the enemy.

"Don't listen to him," she told them firmly even as her voice shook. She felt the man pull her closer, her back flush against his chest. It might be the end, it might be her end, but it wasn't the time and place for her to surrender. "It's just a trap!" She was going to pull the trigger of her gun once more, but her eyes widened when she realized that her hand was empty.

"Are you looking for this, Milady?" Blue Dragon whispered on Karin's ear, raising a hand in front of her face to show her a gun—her gun. "Stunning set you have here, but big girls are not supposed to play with these kind of toys."

She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists, willing herself to calm down. This wasn't the right time to panic, but she had to do something to get herself out of the current situation. Presto.

Before she could even think, however, she heard another gunshot, quickly followed by a sharp noise which sounded like clinking metals.

Karin opened her eyes only to find Hayato staring at them, eyes wide in what seemed to be a stupefied expression. He was holding his wrist, and Karin realized then that it was bleeding. Looking down, Karin found Hayato's disregarded pistol on the ground, just mere inches away from Blue Dragon's bloody spear.

"I can seriously kill you now, you know?" Blue Dragon stretched his arm over Karin's shoulder, pointing the stolen pistol directly at Hayato. And then, he lowered his hand again. "But I'm just a thief, not a murderer. Stop doing something rushed and stupid."

Karin couldn't tell if the last statement was meant for her, for Hayato or for all the other cops, but she found it odd how Blue Dragon had spoken it like a concerned commander to his subordinates. And it seemed to have an effect to her comrades, as she noticed them relaxing a bit upon hearing Blue Dragon's words, albeit they all were still pointing their guns at him. She wouldn't deny the fact that the enemy certainly had that kind of charm.

It isn't right, Karin thought. The man was probably the most cunning lawbreaker that they had ever encountered. Trusting him in any way would be a fatal mistake.

She snapped from the thought as she felt her captor's arm loosen around her waist, and then he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"You know I don't really like that Hayato guy," he whispered calmly, the behavior was as though he was only telling a secret to a very close friend.

Karin flinched, surprised as Blue Dragon's breath tickled her ear. Even her own panic was slowly dissipating, but the idea that the enemy's husky voice could soothe her was even scarier.

"Oh yeah?" Karin gulped, standing firm to not make her uneasiness obvious. She was really nervous for different reason now. "I wonder why." She wasn't sure who was stalling in between the two of them, but might as well play the bastard's game.

"Why?" The game continued as Blue Dragon held her shoulder and gently shifted the position to make her face-to-face with him. Smirking, he leaned and rested his forehead on hers, as he breathed, "It's because... It always annoys me whenever I see him getting all cozy with you. Remember this, Officer Karin. You're only mine." It sounded quite like an assertion, like there was no space for a question mark, just period.

"Why, you flatter me," Karin hissed in between gritted teeth, glaring at the man who had to be taught about personal space. "But I don't remember agreeing to be your possession."

Blue Dragon chuckled as he leaned away, amusement clear in his eyes. "Need I remind you that I am a thief? What I like, I always get even without the need to ask for permission. And I like you."

He leaned close to her again, but this time, he didn't let their foreheads touch. Because this time, he went straight for her lips.

Karin's eyes widened as she realized what Blue Dragon was doing. Damn bastard was kissing her. He. Was. Fucking. Kissing. Her. And there she was frozen on the spot.

With all the feelings she was experiencing, she was surprised to realize that she was still alive. Oh, hell, she was going to die. If not from the electric current traveling on her every vein, it would be from heart attack for that stupid little organ was going mad inside her chest. Or from having her head blow up because of too much blood. Or from having her breath taken away by that kiss.

She remained paralyzed even as Blue Dragon pulled away and smirked at her reaction. "I am not in a hurry, Milady." It was strange how sincere he sounded as he spoke. "But I sure am determined to steal your heart one day. After all, that is my line of expertise, right?"

And just like that, he disappeared after a blinding light took over the area. Yet another dramatic exit for Blue Dragon, a nearly impossible way of escape which he had spun and turned into a piece of cake. It always made people wonder if he was even normal or he was actually a supernatural being.

But it didn't matter anymore. To Karin, it didn't matter. It didn't matter if he was really a human or a Batman. What mattered was that he was a fucking annoying, conceited, perverted thief.

As her mind totally cleared and she remembered the feel of the bastard's lips pressed against hers, she flushed in mixed annoyance, embarrassment and frustration. In the middle of the darkness, her angry cry echoed.

"How dare you steal my first kiss, asshole?!"

* * *

 **AN:** _I may or may not continue this, but I just have to say that I have 'LPG' as my priority story so_ _ **if**_ _I ever decide to turn this one into an actual story, it is not in the near future. No, it has to wait._

 _Anyway, I hope you had fun reading this, especially you Kogi! ;)_


End file.
